


and i feel, i feel your gaze

by unsaved_misc



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Aftercare?, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, left this open for a sequel if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: AAAAAA I HOPE U ENJOY <33
Relationships: Matt Watson/Carson Tucker/Ryan Magee, Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	and i feel, i feel your gaze

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I HOPE U ENJOY <33

the carpet burns his face as matt is shoved against it, but he doesn’t care. he likes being hurt, manhandled. ryan practically throws him on the ground, holding tightly onto his legs so he couldn’t get away if he wanted to. but why would he want to? he tries to turn around to see what ryan is doing, struggling, but he can’t move, can only hear the sounds of ryan grunting behind him. 

“ryan-“ he begs, whiny, but ryan doesn’t say anything, just starts pulling at his jeans to try and claw them off. it takes matt a second to remember carson is still in the room. he looks up, cheek pressed against the carpet, and sees the boy staring down at him in shock with pink cheeks. he doesn’t want to leave.

“carson?” matt asks, and he feels ryan slithering his jeans off, slipping off his legs with ease. carson doesn’t say anything, but he hurries toward the door. matt flushes, thinking he’ll leave, but instead he locks it and returns to where he was. matt can see that he’s half hard through his sweatpants. 

“carson-“

matt feels his wrists grabbed by strong hands, arms yanked behind him, and he yelps. he loves how rough ryan can be.

“aah-“

“he’s not fucking you.  i  am.” ryan growled, and matt felt his boxers slip off. he feels embarrassed, exposed, but from his position on the floor he can’t look away from carson. he just blushes and bites his lip, listening to the rustling sound of ryan pulling down his shorts. matt wants to give carson permission to stay but he doesn’t speak. instead, ryan does.

“carson. you can stay.” it’s an offer, but it sounds like a command. ryan is good at that. it takes carson a minute to say anything, his hands trembling, but he finally mumbles, “okay.” he looks shy, out of place, and matt struggles in ryan’s hands. 

“come over here.” ryan directs him, and carson does so, stumbling over his feet as he sits down next to matt. matt looks up at him, breathing heavy, his dick aching against ryan’s leg. his position is awkward, but he’s never been fucked like this before, and it’s exciting.

“you ready?” he asks matt, and matt swallows, anticipating the feeling.

“mm hm.” 

“good.” he slips in easily as practiced before, and matt cries out, burying his face into the carpet. he feels something in his hair, and he opens his eyes to see it’s carson’s hand. he blushes again, unsure of what to do, and keens into the touch. ryan goes slow at first, one hand gripping tightly onto matt’s hip, and matt wants to dig his fingers into the carpet. instead, they writhe in ryan’s other hand, searching for something to grab onto. as soon as ryan has bottomed out, he starts a medium pace, thrusting in and out, his hat fallen off somewhere along the way. matt loved the feeling of his body being used, his face rubbing against the floor and his hands unable to break free from ryan’s grasp.

he looks up to carson, who watches matt get fucked with curiosity in his eyes. matt tilts his head a little, getting his bearings. he already feels fucked and it hasn’t even been a minute yet.

“c-carson.”

carson looks into his eyes, blushing and blinking.

“y-you can touch yourself.” he gives carson permission, but feels a yank of ryan’s hand, almost pulling him up off the ground. he whines.

“matt, you’re not in charge.” ryan’s voice is feigning anger, and matt whimpers.

“‘m sorry...” he slumps back against the floor, feeling the familiar thrusting again. he can just barely see ryan nod to carson, and carson nods back, a shaking hand reaching into his pants. when it wraps around his dick, his expression stutters, eyes flicking closed for a second. matt realizes he gets to watch carson getting off to  him , and it makes his dick twitch between his legs.

it feels like ryan and carson are connected, the way ryan starts to speed up when carson looks closer to the edge. matt isn’t involved, and he feels bratty, pressing his hips backward into ryan’s cock. he isn’t  actually  jealous; he just wants to put on a show and see carson cum. ryan notices, smacking his ass with a force matt didn’t expect. he drools and moans, not caring who hears.

“whore.” ryan grunts it out with gritted teeth, and matt wants those teeth marking him, leaving pretty bruises on his skin. carson whines, and it’s a sound that shocks both of them, unexpected. matt looks at him and carson looks embarrassed, his pants now slid past his cock and legs spread. he looks like such a  slut , and matt plans on asking to ruin him later.

“i-i’m sorry-“

“don’t apologize. you’re pretty.” matt doesn’t stop the words from slipping out of his mouth, and ryan doesn’t punish him for it either. carson flushes deeper, brow furrowed, stroking himself again.

matt feels the thrusts getting harder and harder, and he knows he can’t hold on for much longer, feeling the anticipation creep up on him.

“r-ry...” the sound drags out involuntarily, and he feels so lewd that he wants to hide. ryan grunts again but doesn’t say anything, just keeps his quick pace. matt cums fast, and he doesn’t want to yet but he can’t stop his hips from twitching and the whines escaping from his mouth. he squeezes his eyes shut, catching his breath as he spasms. it takes him a second to realize that carson and ryan haven’t stopped, and he feels the familiar burn, his eyes starting to tear up.

“ryan-“

“almost there, baby.” his thrusts are starting to falter, and matt can tell he’s close. he looks to carson, who’s a mess. his hair is fluffy and messy, his hand moving up and down quickly. he looks frustrated. matt reaches out a hand and replaces carson’s with his own, stroking him off. it doesn’t take long for carson to cum, whining and hiding in his shoulder to muffle the sound.

ryan follows close behind, and matt feels the warmth and strange sensation of ryan cumming inside of him. it’s gross and he’ll have to shower, but during the act, it’s tantalizing. soon, the room is filled with breathy silence, and matt wants to sleep. his eyes are drowsy, looking at both boys with love.

“you did so good.” ryan comments, sliding out and tucking himself away. matt hisses, wincing, but he feels himself being picked up and his clothes being put back on. whenever he cums, it’s hard for him to get back into the swing of things, his legs sore and his brain muddled. matt is on the couch now, sitting in ryan’s lap. 

“you okay?” he asks, wiping the tears off of matt’s cheeks. matt nods, quiet, but looks over to carson.

“come here.” he motions to the couch, and carson stands on shaky legs, wandering over to plop next to him.

“did you like it?” matt asks, and carson nods, his eyes blown out and his face still pink.

“can we do it again some time?” carson is shy when he asks the question, but matt and ryan both nod, smiling. carson smiles back, looking like he just got a text from a new crush, fiddling with his hands. matt knows he has to record more videos, get back to work, but he feels himself drifting with the sound of ryan’s heartbeat in his ears. he closes his eyes, feeling ryan’s hand in his hair, and he’s out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like one day but i hope u liked it!! please tell me what u thought n if i should do more threesome fics in the future <3


End file.
